1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a braking system for electrically driven vehicles.
More specifically, this invention refers to a braking system for vehicles equipped with electric motors on the four wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to current regulations, braking systems must be designed and sized in such a way as to guarantee that the rear axle of four-wheeled vehicles generally never locks or only locks after the front one has already locked, so as to avoid loss of control of lateral stability.
Thus the braking system must be able to guarantee that the rear axle never reaches the point of locking or, anyway, in the case of locking of one of the axles, it will be the front one that locks first.
Currently, to achieve this, the braking system must be sized in a different way on the two axles.